


First Words

by coldfiredragon



Series: Shoulder to Shoulder [7]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: A life in a day timeline, Baby's first words, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, Fillory Past, M/M, Shoulder to Shoulder With You compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby related fluff, queliot, queliot fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/pseuds/coldfiredragon
Summary: Eliot wakes up to hear Rupert talking for the first time.A 'Shoulder to Shoulder With You' compliant side-fic!





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> A 'Shoulder to Shoulder With You' fluff drabble set in the boy's 'Fillory Past timeline' Enjoy!

Rupert learned his first word in the middle of the night, and it was him repeating it over and over that lured Eliot from slumber. When he'd first woken up he'd thought that Rupert was simply awake and babbling in the complex jumble of sounds that infants learned before actual words, then a smile had spread across his face as a pattern had emerged. The baby was standing with the aid of the crib rail, and calling for Quentin. 

“Daaa.” The syllable had been deliberately drawn out for about two and a half seconds; then there had been a moment of quiet as the boy waited for a response. “Daaa” The syllables weren't close enough together to be 'dada.' Eliot elbowed Quentin to wake him, then shushed him before he could move or speak. “Daaa.” The child's voice was a bit more frustrated the third time. “Daaaaa!” The fourth was mostly a whine, but Quentin had figured out he was being deliberately summoned and had started to grin. Eliot, on the outside edge of the bed, and closest to the crib, threw back the covers and swung long legs out of bed. He scooped Rupert up out of the crib before they had a hysterical infant on their hands. 

“Shh, Ru, we heard you. You're so smart! He soothed. A high pitched squeal of accomplishment came from their son as he was lifted, cradled, and showered with affection. “Your Daaa is right over here,” Eliot assured him as he carried Rupert to their bed. He sat, then passed the boy to Quentin, or tried to at least. Rupert started to fuss almost immediately. Quentin's face scrunched in confusion, then he laughed. A brief kiss was pressed to their child's forehead, and their son was passed back into his embrace. 

“He was trying to get your attention; you're daaa, not me.” Quentin didn't sound the least bit offended that Rupert had tagged Eliot with a title first. The fondness for both of them was unmistakable. Eliot situated the boy, so their son's ear was pressed against his chest. The kid was light enough to shift as Eliot stretched to lie down with him. 

“We're going to teach you to say 'paaa' next, Ru.” He told the boy as Rupert snuggled against him. To be held seemed to be all Rupert had wanted at this moment. “You're so smart,” Eliot repeated as he pulled the blankets around them with his telekinesis.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
